


[Fanvid] Unusual You

by VesperRegina



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: It's all new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Unusual You" by Britney Spears; it has been edited.

[Watch on Youtube.](https://youtu.be/rCn8bdvZ_TQ)  


**Author's Note:**

> Download [32 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bxtgg0dptwtmo4d/unusualyou.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/159092540427/). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](https://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/491434.html). Video at Youtube has a ghost frame that has been removed in the downloadable version.


End file.
